Mothers Day
by Basketballer43
Summary: This is a Quick Mothers Day one shot at the Beetles household. It's about how Wally and the Kids tried there best to make this the best mothers day ever for Kuki. It's all in Jack Beetles POV. F.Y.I Emi is fifteen, Jack thirteen, Kaylin twelve, Willy eleven, and Naomi ten.


**I just had to do a Mothers Day fanfic, so I decided to do Beetles. It just felt right. So enjoy! I don't own the KND.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Today, Emi, Kaylin, Naomi, Willy, Dad, and I all decided that we were gonna make today the best Mother's Day ever. So Emi's making pancakes that look like Rainbow Monkeys and toast that says all of our names on it and fruits in a fancy arrangement, Kaylin is in charge of getting flowers from the flower shop, up the street, Willy and Naomi are in charge of making sure she doesn't wake up too early. And me and Dad are in charge of wrapping the presents that everyone got her.

Emi got her and Dad tickets to the Cinncinati Reds game. Baseball is like the only sport that Mom watches professionally. And all of us LOVE the Reds. I got her a Mothers Day necklace that says, 'To the most amazing women and Mother, thanks for always being there for me." It's not one of those crap necklaces that break either, it's real silver. I bought it with my own money that I got from working around the neighborhood. Kaylin, the artist of the family made her a giant picture frame with a lot of other frames in it. Willy got her a green Mothers Day Rainbow Monkey. And Naomi got Mom her favorite old movie, P.S I Love You. "Dad, what'd ya get Mom for Mother's Day?" I asked.

"I'm gonna ask her to remarry me."

"Wait... You guys are divorced?" I asked almost crapping my pants.

"No, it's when you get you vows renewed. So it's like saying 'If I could marry you again I would.' And thats what I'm gonna ask you mom to do."

"Whats the Wedding gonna be like?" I asked him.

"Well since I didn't have the money to give your mom the perfect wedding seventeen years ago, I'm gonna make this one perfect." He smiled.

"Didn't Grandpa Sanban help ya at all?"

"No. He absolutely hated me. And still hates me, but more secretly since you guys are around."

"What about Grandpa Beetles?" I asked him.

"Well my mum and pop had Joey and Beau to support. So I was on my own." I nodded, understanding fully. He wrapped the last present when Emi yelled,

"Breakfast's ready."

"I'm back." Kaylin walked through the door with at least thirty single red roses. We cleaned everything up, looking like we totally forgot about Mother's Day. We hid the food and roses in the cabinets. Just in time because Naomi and Willy ran downstairs,

"We heard her just get outta bed." Willy said.

"Okay." Dad said, " Everybody on the couch, act like nothing's going on. Willy, Jack, start fighting over the remote. We did what we were told. Willy grabbed the remote and changed it to wrestling.

"Gimme the remote!" I yelled, and jumped on top of him.

"No!" He yelled back, "We're watchin' wrestlin'!"

"No! Change it back to baseball!" I grabbed the remote out of his hands and stuck it in my underwear. That's when Mom walked in,

"Boys." She sighed. "Already?"

"Yep." I smiled evilly.

"Wally, where is the coffee mix?" She asked.

"Garage." He shrugged. She opened the garage door, walked outside, and closed it. All of automatically jumped up. Kaylin put the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table, Emi put breakfast at Mom's spot at the table. Dad got the ring ready in his pocket. While Willy, Naomi, and I scattered all the presents out on the table. Very quickly all of us took our seats at the table, just as Mom walked in. A smile lit up her obviously exhausted face.

"You guys did this?" She wondered.

"Yep! I made breakfast, Kaylin got flowers, Dad and Jack wrapped presents, and Willy and Naomi made sure you didn't wake up too early." Emi smiled.

"Wow..." The smile never faded off her face.

"Sit down." I said. "You can open presents then eat."

"Okay, someone hand me a present." She said. Dad handed her Naomi's present. She opened it and smiled,

"Oh My Gosh, I can't believe you knew!" She exclaimed. She was surprised, since she didn't know that Naomi sneaks through her old diaries. Dad handed her my present. Mom opened up the very small box, looked at the necklace, smiled, and put it on. "I love it!" Dad handed her Willy's present, She looked at the medium sized box and carefully opened it. She pulled out the Rainbow Monkey, "How'd you get it?!" She asked, amazed.

"I have my resources." Willy nodded. Dad handed her the next present, From Emi. Mom eyed the small box then slowly opened it. He eyes got as wide as ping pong balls.

"You got two tickets to a Reds game?"

Emi nodded, "For you and Dad." Dad stood up and grabbed the huge picture frame, and handed it to Mom. She ripped it open to reveal a ginormous picture frame.

"How'd you hide this?" Mom asked Kaylin.

"I hid it at the Uno's house. And worked on it there."

"You guys are Amazing! I love all of it thank you!"

"It's not over." I smiled. Dad walked over to Mom, and got down on one knee.

"Kuki, will you marry me... Again?" He asked.

"Oh Wally!" He got off his knees and Mom jumped in his arms. Kaylin made her grossed out face. I figured right now would be the perfect time to talk about Quentin.

"Like you wouldn't do that if it was Quentin?" I smiled. She slapped me upside the head. Lucky for her Dad didn't hear.

Today, overall ended up being one of the best Mother's Day that us Beetles have ever had as a Family. And no matter how much my mom can bother me, ground me, make fun of me for loving Natalie Gilligan, and get up in my business, I still love her always have, always will.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **


End file.
